zodiacchroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Magdelene Grace Magnum
Magdelene "Elen" Grace Magnum is the first Apostle and the reincarnated Aquarius in the Apostles Arc. She's in her second year at the Terra Performing Arts Academy, majoring in singing and dancing during the first two Apostles books. In the final novel in the series, Magdelene married Anendis and had Aradia Grace Magnum who succeeds her as the Goddess. Appearance Civilian Elen is a slim but curvaceous girl at an average height of 5'3". Untransformed, she has dirty blonde hair, cut into a neck-length bob with a thick black headband in her hair, blunt bangs covering her forehead and fringes framing her face. Her eyes are light blue and her skin is fair. She is usually seen wearing black stud earrings, a Pentacle pendant choker on a black ribbon, a wristwatch and a ball chain necklace with both her late grandfather's military dog tags under her clothes. Her Apostle Mark is the symbol for Spirit on her sternum. On her back between her lower scapula are her birthmarks that look like there were wings before they were stripped away. She has a silver-colored ring she received from her first performance which she gave to Mikan Kajiwara but had since gotten back after her transformation into a Beast. She is later given an infinity necklace by Salacia. Elen keeps her Triple Moon Brooch pinned the waistband of her skirts or pants when not using it. She's typically depicted in her school uniform, which is a white dress shirt, black tie, and vest with the school crest on the left breast of crossed guitars with drama mask faces on the bodies, a black knee-length skirt, tights and mary jane shoes. In the warmer months, her skirt goes to mid-thigh, her shirt's sleeves are short, and her tights are replaced with white ankle socks. In late autumn, instead of a vest, she wears a blazer. During winter, she has a black winter coat, warmer tights, knee-high faux fur lined boots with bobbles, with black knit gloves, hat, and scarf with white linings. Apostle Transformed, her hair turns golden and flips out at the end and her eyes turn darker. Her costume consists of a black corset that flares at the waist, lacing down in the back with a black ribbon, and lacing up in the front in a bow, her Transformation Brooch on the knot and the fabric under the front-lace being royal blue. Attached to the front lace bow and covering her shoulders is a black capelet with matching opera-length gloves. Her skirt is a 5-tier royal blue petticoat skirt with a black, front-split overskirt. She has on black mid-thigh stockings and black 3 in. heels. On her right thigh, on the top part of her stocking, is a garter of royal blue lace and a black ribbon in a bow. Across her forehead is a circlet with a swirling and slightly floral design with a royal blue dodecahedron moonstone in the center. She has moonstone dodecahedron earrings and a Pentacle choker on a black ribbon around her neck with a moonstone dodecahedron bail, her Apostle Mark clearly shown. Her original weapon is a wand with a black handle and a blue dodecahedron on top, which she used to focus her Magick. After her power-up, she uses a broadsword to fight, with dodecahedrons on the guard and as the pommel. Zodiac symbols are also etched on the guard. Goddess Aquarius In her original form as the Goddess Aquarius, her half-hip length hair is golden with blunt bangs and fringe framing her face, her eyes a dark blue and fair skin. Like her civilian form, she is slim but curvaceous, with black wings sprouting out of her back from between her lower scapula. She wears a floor-length dress with a red bodice that laces up in the back, red underskirt, black split overskirt, and white sleeves. The bodice and underskirt have black lacey embroidery, her overskirt and sleeves glittering like stars. She wears a crown of stars, a silver and pearl Triple-Moon chocker and crystal heels. She often holds a silver scepter with spherical Goddess Crystals topping the staff and the other six sacred geometrical shapes made of the same crystals orbiting around it. Personality Outwardly, Elen is rather sweet, if a bit introverted with a love for life. She's known for being very "mother-like", as she always cares for others and wants them to be happy unconditionally. She has also displayed a kind, gentle, determined and understanding nature, which stems from being misunderstood as a Wiccan. As such, she always tries to get both sides of the story before making any rash decisions. A trait of her that helps her try and befriend and understand why Anendis and Lyra are invading when she and the other Apostles meet them for the first time. Elen loves performing very much because she can tell that those who listen to her songs are happy and having fun like she's always had with music. As the youngest of three children in a house with limited space and resources, she's learned to respect other's space and property but is very protective of her own. She can also be very determined and very stubborn but can come across as annoying and obnoxious. Despite these good traits, Elen is actually rather broken inside. As the youngest of three siblings, her parent's rocky marriage and the constant harassment of others in her hometown, Elen has grown to be very distrusting of others and has also developed a stubborn side. So to protect herself from any more pain, she always keeps people at arm's length and pushes away anyone who tries to get any closer and is wary of others when she feels that they're not being truthful. Because of her distrusting nature, her Magick as an Apostle suffers something that Fredrick and David notices. Name Meaning *''Magdelene'' (Mag-el-een) is a Hebrew name, meaning "From Magdala", a reference to Mary Magdalene, who was Jesus Christ's most avid follower and is even considered to be his wife by many people. It also means "Elevated" and "Tower". Her mother named her this because of Elen's birthmarks. *''Elen'' is a Welsh name, from the Horned Goddess of the Ways, who is still honored in Neo-Pagan sects. The nickname comes from the last two syllables of her real name by Daniel. *''Grace'' 'is a Latin name meaning "God's Blessing" or "God's Favor". History As Mother Goddess Before the beginning of time, there was an endless, genderless void known as Chaos. Chaos took Their collective knowledge and Created Aquarius. For an indeterminate time, Aquarius and Chaos talked together, Aquarius seeing Chaos as Her parent and growing very affectionate towards Them. Learning that She and Chaos were "lonely" and that was why They created Her, Aquarius decided to Create the Universe and Chaos gave Her the knowledge of how to do so. After Creating stars and planets, Aquarius saw that there were no other beings like Her or Chaos. Given a vision Becoming Human Magdelene was born in an unspecified Small Town, Oregon to two working-class parents and the youngest of three children. As a child, she was tortured by her older siblings and hearing her parents fighting constantly. In a small house, she didn't have her own room and instead shared one with her brother and sister while her parents slept separately. The school wasn't much better, as Magdelene liked to draw Pagan symbols on her things and, with the town being mostly Fundamentalist Christian, the children used to pick on her mercilessly which caused her mental stability to deteriorate until it was only standing on one leg. Her parents enrolled her in gymnastics when she was around four, and she kept going to the classes because she enjoyed them. She used to visit with both her grandfather's in the local veteran sanitarium up until their deaths, seeing the damage done to their psyches because of the earlier war, developing a great distaste for other veterans and war in general. When both her grandfather's died within a year of each other, Magdelene stole both of their dog tags to remind herself about them. At the age of six, after a particularly bad day at school, Magdelene cried under a large tree in the nearby park when she was found by the eleven-year-old Daniel Jason Randford. She became scared that he was going to bully her too, but Daniel took her to ride the carousel. Magdelene told Danny what happened to her and how much she hated living in the town. Danny shared her sentiments, saying that he missed his California hometown himself, but was happy to have met her. When they learned that they were next-door neighbors, the two hung out almost every day. Magdelene felt like she was part of the Randford family herself the way his mother and three sisters took to her, and the two developed feelings for each other. At some point, Danny decided to call Magdelene "Elen". When she was eleven and Danny was seventeen, the two started to read more about Paganism and Wicca, and decided to Dedicate themselves to the Path. While neither's families minded their choice very much, the bullying kept coming by harsher means. Despite Elen's pleading and anger, Daniel enlisted and left for the War at eighteen and promised to marry Elen when he got back and was old enough. At fourteen-years-old and a freshman in high school, Elen had a teacher who always failed her assignments and tests simply because of her religion. When she confronted him about this, he didn't hide his disdain for her at all and kept on verbally abusing her until she shouted to stop. Instead, he tried to strike her and she blacked out. The next thing she knew, she woke up in a hospital, handcuffed to the bed railing and was being told that she nearly killed the teacher. Elen went into a depression at hearing that she almost ended another's life, but no criminal charges were brought against her because a witness said that she was acting in self-defense. To this day Elen still doesn't know who came forward and told the police about it. The teacher was revoked of his license and sent to jail, but Elen still had to have some sentence for her actions. As such, the court decided that she should be sent to Gaia where she can continue her education without being harassed. For Elen, this was a dream come true because she's wanted to move there for years but her family didn't have the money. In Gaia, Elen moved into an apartment by herself and enrolled into the Terra Performing Arts Academy. Though well-received and being given a great reprieve from the torture of others, Elen has still yet to truly forgive anyone who had hurt her so badly. She's unsure if she ever will, but keeps hoping to hear from Daniel and know that he's alright, hopefully, to tell him her true feelings to him. The Apostles Abilities and Powers *'Gymnastics ~ Elen has done gymnastics since she was small. When she transferred to Terra Academy, she joined the high school team to supplement her dancing. Although Elen's not the best at it, she's flexible and nimble enough from it that she can get herself out of tight spots from attacking monsters when not transformed, and even won a couple awards. *'Music / Performing Arts ~' Elen has always had an aptitude for music and performing arts. This ability is what reveals herself as an Apostle because she has the ability to capture an audience's attention with her singing. Although she is a major in vocals and dance, she is also adept in acting and can play the guitar. *'Magick ~' Although a bit of a novice when she first became an Apostle, Elen has proven that she can control and use it well throughout the series, though her distrusting nature makes it very delicate. Her Magick manifests itself as butterflies. Trivia *Her favorite food is spaghetti and meatballs. Her least favorite is broccoli. *She enjoys spinning, weaving and embroidery in her free time, taught to her by her mother. * Celeste CrystalWing says that Elen's short hairstyle was inspired by the character Camille Saroyan's hair from the TV show Bones in seasons 7-9. Her hair when she turns to an Apostle is inspired by Marilyn Monroe's. Her bangs are reminiscent of anime hairstyles. * Elen is based on the original character of a Shaman King Fanfiction Celeste wrote about, Helena Katrina Dombrowsky, sharing the same nickname "Elen" and most of their looks. Iris Harper Dombrowski also shares the same last name. Category:The Apostles Category:Characters Category:Zodiac Chronicles Category:Female